Pursued: A Story of Love and Courtship
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Renji loves Byakuya, but he is devastated when his beloved Taicho is chosen to marry the spirit king's daughter. And Princess Hanakaji would rather fight alongside Byakuya than marry him. Could the answer to their happiness come in the form of hapless Rikichi, who catches the princess's eye?...Yaoi...Renji/Byakuya, Rikichi/Princess Hanakaji
1. Breaking the Golden Cage

**Pursued: A Story of Love and Courtship**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter 1: Breaking the Golden Cage_**

Princess Hanakaji was well versed in the ways of royalty. From the moment she was born, her mother impressed upon her the importance of maintaining the proper state of mind. They were the revered of the noble class and the peasants lived in awe of them. The denizens of the living world worshipped or hated, believed or disbelieved…and the residents of Hueco Mundo only wished to destroy them.

Her father, one who appeared only in spirit form, with his face always obscured, was somewhat of a loving mystery to her. He lavished attention on her and called her his little angel, but it was all just play to him. She never felt able to ask him the storm of questions that always tormented her young mind…the same questions, she wagered, that the people of the other worlds pondered, although for them, the answers didn't seem so tantalizingly near. It wasn't as though she had never asked any of them. But we she came of age to wonder so, he merely told her that her life…her experiences…would give her the answers she so desired.

If she hadn't been so young at the time, she would have been infuriated. But being that she was just a girl at the time, she just accepted his words, only half understanding, and had gone on with her life. Now that she was older, the frustration of the lack of those answers was unbearable and she could no longer simply accept that the living out of her days would tell her what she needed to know. And if she had to learn from experience, the royal palace in the spirit dimension was no place to do so.

Everything in her life seemed thought out ahead of time and scripted. She awoke to soft music, sent into her room by her personal servant, Noa. The girl was about her same age and actually substituted for what would be called a friend in any other place. But royals did not have friends. They were taught to be wary of others, who might attempt to win their hearts in a bid for power…and she knew there were plenty of that kind. As of her seventeenth birthday, they had been lined up and waiting for her to turn eighteen, so they could seek her hand in marriage…and a place close to her royal father. Even the young noble females were power hungry and jealous…and though she stood in their company as her schedule dictated, she did not enjoy the time spent ogling the noble males, speaking in hushed tones about the latest scandals, and handing out sugary words that hid truly bitter hearts.

Noa, on the other hand, was a witty and wise girl. She had grown up among a family of nobles as a servant, and had so pleased them that when the king and queen held a ball in honor of her brother's naming as heir, Princess Hanakaji had been placed in her care. The two had struck up a conversation…and in addition to marking the start of a fiercely devoted mutual association, also marked the beginning of her descent into temptation. Hanakaji's parents were swift to notice the instant liking her daughter took to the servant girl and the noble family, of course, offered her services to the royal family on the spot. They had no idea what they had done. Because Noa was filled with life experience of just the kind Hanakaji desired. She had been born in the Rukongai and although her family had left to serve the noble family who engaged their services, she still occasionally traveled back to that place…the one she spoke of in her stories, but that Hanakaji had never actually visited…the one that was both a blessing and a curse, that was beautiful and dangerous. Hanakaji wanted more than anything to travel to that place and to see it with her own eyes.

And even if not there, there were other wonderful places Noa had been. The noble family she had served, had been housed in the Seireitei, another interesting place she had always wanted badly to see. She was entranced by Noa's stories of the legendary Gotei 13, their powerful Sotaicho and the taichos who led the other squad. Chief among her stories were enthralling accounts of the bravery and intelligent strategy of the taicho and fukutaicho of the sixth division.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji…" she whispered.

How she longed to see them in action! But action wasn't a part of her regimented life. She was relegated to always look regal and beautiful…to be protected rather than to protect. She would never feel the awakening of a zanpakuto spirit. Locked away in the spirit dimension, her zanpakuto, if she even had one, would not awaken. And worried that one actually existed within her, her parents would keep her forever within the confines of the spirit dimension, only venturing out once a year when her father surrounded the family in his power (a way of wrapping a protective bit of the spirit dimension around them…so that they were not touched by that place…and so that if anyone or anything attempted to harm them, they could be recalled immediately).

She had to wonder why it would be problematic for her to have a zanpakuto. Her brother's was allowed to awaken, but then Prince Fumio was going to be spirit king someday. She suspected that her parents did not want her zanpakuto awakened because they felt that the zanpakuto was meant for a place she would never be allowed to go…to the battlefield. It made no sense to her…why she should live a life apart from a spirit that, if it existed, was a part of her own. So in her opinion, if she had a zanpakuto, it would be a sign that she had the fighting spirit to use it…to protect, to defend…to serve. And having a zanpakuto would qualify her to serve in the armed forces…to go out and fight hollows and to see that the balance of souls between worlds was kept. That, she thought, was a much better use than living in the palace and merely acting as window dressing.

Hanakaji sighed.

"No wonder they don't want it to awaken!" she mused, "Then my life might actually become somewhat interesting."

"What was that, my lady?" asked Noa, quirking an eyebrow at her, "You're talking to yourself again. You're going to worry your parents!"

She slipped the Princess's dress into place and fastened the buttons carefully.

"If you don't mind yourself, you'll have all of those handsome men running away instead of asking for your hand."

"As if I desired being with any of those power hungry, empty headed buffoons. They make me want to throw up, Noa."

"Hmmm…" laughed the girl, "a lovely image. You would truly shock the whole dimension if you ever spoke your true mind."

"As if I would dare," the princess sighed, "No…I know what is expected. I will try to behave myself. Otherwise my parents might not let me go to the next annual cherry blossom viewing in the Seireitei."

"Ah," said Noa, her eyes lighting up, "I forgot to tell you what I overheard."

"About this year's festival?" the princess queried.

"Yes," her servant answered, nodding, "You know how you always tell me that if there was one among the taichos you would like to meet, it would be Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Princess Hanakaji's head lifted and her eyes met Noa's with the first sign of genuine interest her servant had seen in weeks.

"Yes?"

"Well," said Noa, grinning, "I heard that this year's festival is being hosted by the Kuchiki family…and that the royal family will be housed for the duration of the festival in Kuchiki Manor, itself."

Hanakaji's eyes opened wide and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my! Someone looks a little too overexcited," Noa chuckled, "You'd best be cautious of that or your parents will think that it might be too much of an excursion for you."

"No…no way will that happen. From now until our arrival in the Seireitei, I will be on my very best behavior!" the princess announced.

"Hmmm…" said Noa, her eyes twinkling, "this, I have to see!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji looked up and chuckled softly as Rikichi burst into the room, panting and sweaty, and madly chasing a hell butterfly that managed to remain just out of his reach.

"Hell butterfly for you, Taicho," Renji said, not looking up for fear of laughing too loud and disturbing the noble.

Byakuya looked up through sleepy eyes and sighed resignedly at the sight of the young shinigami chasing the butterfly until it came to the taicho's desk and landed softly on his extended finger. He wondered for the hundredth time if listening to his instincts about the boy had been a good thing or just the one thing that would act to undo him at the worst possible time. But no…Rikichi might have no ability to control hell butterflies, but his zanpakuto was a definite positive factor in any battle. And his kido ability seemed to grow by leaps and bounds. Yes, he had chosen correctly in giving the youth third seat. And he had no choice but to stand by his decision now.

It rankled him that others questioned (though not openly) his decision. They would never say it to his face, of course, but the other seated officers and half the unseated ones as well, talked about the boy behind Rikichi's back…and behind his, as well. It was, Byakuya decided, an untenable situation and needed to be stopped.

In most cases, such a thing would be handled by his dedicated and as of Rukia's rescue, very loyal fukutaicho, Abarai Renji. But given that Renji was one of the worst offenders, Byakuya realized that in this situation, he was going to have to handle things himself. It would be a challenge, he thought, but changing others' minds about Rikichi was something his strategic mind was more than capable of handling. He already had several ideas about what to do…but, he thought, the most important thing was to give Rikichi a way to shine in the eyes of his colleagues…and his taicho.

He realized suddenly that Renji was watching him…watching him and trying not to be obvious about it. That had been happening a lot lately as well. A more paranoid taicho would suspect he was looking for chinks in his taicho's armor…and in fact, Renji had cast eyes on him with that intent before. But much had changed after Rukia's near execution. Renji had appeared at his side in the healing center after he had been injured by Gin's zanpakuto and had remained close to him ever since. They had never come out and said anything about their behavior prior to Rukia's rescue. They had quietly picked up the pieces and moved on. And now they worked together seamlessly. The paperwork for the division was always completed on time and submitted correctly (although his fukutaicho's writing still left much to be desired). The training given to their unit was judged the best and most effective and efficient…and had, in fact, won commendations several times from Sotaicho. They were unequaled on the battlefield, with the highest number of hollows slain and the lowest casualty rate. And as much as Byakuya had a right to be proud of his own efforts, he realized they would never have achieved so much without Renji at his side. Renji was indispensable and, although he never felt comfortable enough to say so in his fukutaicho's presence, Byakuya couldn't imagine the sixth division without him.

Renji, of course, had expressed great happiness when Byakuya did not seek his incarceration and removal after their battle, but there had also been surprise. He had expected that despite everything, Byakuya would only look at the fact that Renji had betrayed and turned against him. He didn't entertain the thought that the solemn, reserved and stiff noble would ever consider Renji's dedication to saving the life of his sister…or that Kuchiki Byakuya would ever admit to anyone, including himself that he had been wrong about anything. But Byakuya wasn't the person Renji thought him to be…and when his fukutaicho had witnessed Byakuya's desperate attempt to save Rukia from Gin's attack, he had been shocked into the knowledge that there was more to the quiet, serious and demanding taicho than met the eye.

And those eyes watched Byakuya even more closely now…watched him carefully, in fact. But what Byakuya read beneath the surface of those dark brown eyes no longer looked like barely concealed hatred. It looked like something both surprising and very, very different. To Kuchiki Byakuya, it looked as though Abarai Renji was concerned for him.

There had, at first, been reason for his concern. Byakuya's recovery from Gin's attack had been slow, given the seriousness of the wound and the fact that the zanpakuto had damaged his spirit centers quite badly. He hadn't been cleared for any duty for several weeks and had been on desk duty only for several months. It had been nearly maddening, finishing everything so quickly and not being able to train or go onto the battlefield. As soon as his clearance came, Renji had appeared and very respectfully requested the privilege of assisting Taicho in his training. And nearly every day since then, the two had trained together in the morning. Renji appeared as early as Byakuya now, and the two trained before the others arrived, then showered and dressed, and set down to work with pleasantly aching bodies and much improved moods.

He still wondered why…why Renji had abandoned his hatred and had sought so eagerly to not just mend fences, but to build bridges between them. But whatever his reasons, the result was that Byakuya felt himself growing closer to his fukutaicho than he had ever allowed himself to get to anyone.

It bordered on unnerving.

He looked up and caught Renji's eye. His fukutaicho looked back at him questioningly.

"You need something, Taicho?" he asked.

Byakuya shook his head and looked back at the hell butterfly that waited impatiently for his attention. Sighing, he blinked at the creature and nodded.

_Byakuya-sama, the Kuchiki council will be meeting tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning to discuss the security requirements for the royal visit to Kuchiki Manor. A full list of attending staff and room placements will be necessary to complete our discussion. You may messenger these or simply provide them at the meeting. Also, we would like an update on how preparations of the grounds around the manor are going. Our councilors have completed arrangements for all activities outside of the manor, so this will conclude our planning for the event. We look forward to seeing you._

Byakuya saw Renji looking up at him again and realized that Rikichi still stood waiting near his desk…and that he had been witnessed by both, rolling his eyes at the content of the message.

Renji looked amused.

Rikichi was trying desperately to look as though he hadn't seen anything.

"Abarari fukutaicho, Rikichi, I require your assistance regarding preparations for the royal family's visit. The Queen and princess will be attending the annual cherry blossom viewing and Squad Six has been assigned to guard the royal family while they visit Kuchiki Manor. I will need to brief you on placements of our guards, schedules and personal accompaniments between the manor and the festival site."

"Hai, Taicho," Renji said, "They're sure getting into quite the uproar over this."

Byakuya gave him a look just short of a glare.

"It is, I imagine, the fact that last year's festival posed such a nightmare. The scandalous behavior of the twelfth division's taicho during the event and the severe breaches of security had Sotaicho seething. There is great pressure to improve the running of the event. In addition, my family's honor rests on providing a safe and enjoyable experience for the royal family. Anything that does not go according to our plans, will reflect poorly on our name."

"Well, we'll do whatever you need us to, Kuchiki taicho," Rikichi said, bowing.

"Thank you, Rikichi," Byakuya said, trying to ignore Renji's smirk.

"To see to our planning will take most of the evening. As such, you will join me for dinner and spend the night at the manor."

He expected the awestruck look in Rikichi's eyes, but the surprised and pleased look in Renji's quite surprised him.


	2. Preparations and Schemes

**Chapter 2: Preparations and Schemes**

Renji walked alongside Byakuya as they made their way down the garden pathway with Rikichi on their heels. His stomach full and his mind tired from the workday, he sighed softly, taking in the sweet smells around him and thinking that the gardens at Kuchiki Manor had to be the most beautiful and peaceful he had ever seen. He had only ever set foot in Kuchiki Manor to deliver the occasional message or to meet Rukia…and so had never been beyond the foyer before this visit. The rooms inside were spacious and the furnishings comfortable, but stepping out into the gardens was much like stepping into another universe, one where paperwork could easily be forgotten, where the aches and stings of battle would fade, and where all things that intruded and disrupted could be set aside.

"I see you like the gardens, Abarai fukutaicho," said Byakuya's voice sounding practically in Renji's ear, making him jump awake and blush in reaction.

Byakuya smirked and continued to lead them around the pathway.

"Meals in the morning will be served in the indoor dining room. Off duty guardsmen will use the north wing rooms and kitchen. Seated officers will take meals with the family and our royal guests. The royal guardsmen and servants will be housed in the east wing and the royal family will reside in the south wing. Nearly every room here will be filled and I will need the two of you close at hand. As such, you will stay in the main wing. Rikichi, you will share my bodyguard, Tetsuya's room…and Renji, you will stay in the attendant's recess in my room."

"In…your room, Taicho?" Renji said, blinking.

"Yes," Byakuya said, frowning, "Not to worry, Renji, it has its own furnishings and privacy screens."

"Oh…right," said Renji, blushing slightly, "I just…"

"I think that concludes everything we needed to discuss tonight," Byakuya went on, "If you have no further questions, you are welcome to retire to your rooms to shower and prepare for bed. The house staff will assist you with anything you need."

"Hai, Kuchiki taicho," Rikichi said, flash stepping away.

"Uh, Taicho," Renji said, looking up at the noble, "are you going somewhere?"

"Actually," the noble said, "I was planning to take a moonlight walk up to the waterfall. It helps me to fall asleep. You are welcome to join me if you wish, Renji."

"Sure, yeah, that would be great," Renji said, falling in beside him again.

Renji breathed in the wonderful, sweet smells of the flowers as they crossed the central area of the gardens, then passed through a gate at the far side. The trail outside the gate branched off in two directions, one meandering off into the forest and the other following a small, gurgling creek up and around a stand of oak and pine. As they moved, Renji was sure that he felt a little touch of familiar reiatsu in their wake. He realized after a moment that it must, of course, be Byakuya's bodyguard.

_Tetsuya's good at hiding. I barely sense him and I don't have a clue where he is, just that he's nearby. But, I guess that's how a good bodyguard should be._

He turned his attention back to the path ahead of them.

"What's up that way?" the redhead asked.

"The family cemetery," Byakuya replied, "And the mourning shrine that we use when a family member passes."

"Oh," Renji said, falling silent again.

The moon shined brightly overhead, peeking through the trees as they walked with near silent feet along the pathway. Renji felt Byakuya's eye touch on him for a moment, then return to the path ahead.

"So you enjoyed the gardens," the noble said softly.

"Hai, Taicho. I love everything about this place. It's beautiful and peaceful. I see why you enjoy walking out here, why it helps you sleep."

"I shall have to invite you to dinner more often. Perhaps next time, Rukia will be here to visit with you as well."

"That would be fun, Taicho. But you don't have to wait for Rukia to come back. You are company enough for me."

Byakuya stopped on the pathway and was quiet for a moment and Renji felt the dark gray eye touch on him again.

"I see," he said, his lips curving upward slightly in amusement, "I am glad to hear that. I should think one as active and precocious as yourself would find my company somewhat less than exciting after spending the workday with me."

"What? Are you kidding?" Renji laughed, "I get plenty of time with my other friends. But I don't often get to see you relax and enjoy your surroundings, Taicho. You seem kinda, I don't know, _different_ out here."

"Do I?" Byakuya said softly, turning and continuing along the pathway.

They came to the top of a hill that was dotted with sakura trees and overlooked a large waterfall that dropped down into a moonlit lake far below. Byakuya dropped down beneath a tree near the water and leaned back against it, gazing out over the cliff and down to the reflection of stars and moon on the water below. Renji dropped down onto the grass beside him and followed the direction of his eyes. He spotted a small movement out of the corner of one sharp eye and noted that a barely visible Tetsuya was positioned a short distance away, within the trees, watching over them.

"I have something I have been wanting to speak to you about," Byakuya said, still gazing out at the moonlight, "It has been on my mind for some time, but it seems there was no good opportunity before to address it."

Renji felt an odd twinge in his stomach and his heart began to race softly beneath his breast.

_What is he talking about? I mean, I've been feeling a lot of positive energy between us lately…well, except when the subject of Rikichi comes up, but…he can't have guessed, can he?_

"Renji?"

The redhead jumped.

"Oh, sorry, Taicho. I must have been distracted by the…uh…the moonlight. It…it's really pretty reflecting on the water like that."

Byakuya nodded.

"It is easy in a place like this to lose track of things, but do try to focus. This is important to me."

_Oh…Oh my kami! He must have figured it out! It all makes sense…why he wanted me in the main building, why he wants me to sleep in the attendant's recess in his room. Oh shit, shit shit! What do I do?_

"I'm listening, Taicho," he said, his heart in his throat.

Byakuya sought his eyes and Renji felt his heart drop and flop around somewhere near his feet. He forced himself to swallow the fear that rose up inside him and even forced a smile as Byakuya went on, seemingly unaware of what he was doing to the redhead.

"I should have said something sooner, but I was hoping that, being that we've been more in tune with each other, it might not be necessary for me to say anything."

_He's so close to me…Fuck, fuck fuck! What do I do?_

"Unfortunately, it seems that in the times we most wish to communicate without words, that words become painfully necessary."

_Don't move…don't breathe…don't fucking screw this up!_

"Renji?"

"What?" the redhead squawked, lifting his eyes to Byakuya's abruptly.

_Damn! His eyes are so…so fucking beautiful under the stars like this! Wha…How?_

"Are you hearing me, Abarai?" Byakuya said, his eyes darkening slightly in warning.

Renji cringed inwardly.

"Ah, yes, Taicho, I've heard everything you've said. It's just…"

His words disappeared and he froze, staring deeply into the noble's quiet gaze.

"Yes?" Byakuya prompted him.

_Ah, hell! If he's going to kill me anyway, I'd best just tell him. He may kill me, but then again, maybe he'll…_

"Renji, for kami's sake, what is wrong with you?" Byakuya said, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Renji started to say something, froze again, then opened his mouth, prepared to spill everything. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, Byakuya spoke first.

"Look, I will make this simple for you. I promoted Rikichi based on everything about him. While I am aware that his lack of ability with hell butterflies is appalling, his kido is better than yours and his eagle form will be a huge asset in battle once he has gained more experience. He deserves a chance, just like anyone else, and you might remember the next time you are tempted to judge him too harshly, that the members of this squad used to question your being chosen as fukutaicho. You did not come into this position already fitting it. Experience pushed you and you grew into the capable fukutaicho you are, because you were given a chance. I think Rikichi deserves the same chance."

_Shit…_

Renji lowered his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I've been…uh…sort of…"

Both of the noble's hands were on his shoulders and the mixed scents of sakura, green tea and Byakuya were nearly crushing.

"You are in a position to turn things for or against this boy. He idolizes you, and the way you see him now, it would be easy to ignore his potential and overlook his promise. But if you do that, if you crush him, others will do the same. And the risk I assumed in promoting him will have been for nothing, Renji. I will look very much the fool in all of this. You don't want that, do you? You aren't still angry about…before?"

"Ah, hell no, Taicho! It's not that, really! I didn't realize that I was having such a bad effect on things. I'll…uh…uh…What do you want me to do, exactly?" Renji asked, squinting at the noble.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he shook his head slightly, sending a wave of dizziness through Renji as the black hair danced around his shoulders.

"I am asking you to help me to build him up in front of the others. I'm asking you to take what opportunities you find to offer him guidance. That is all the boy needs. I can offer him some guidance, but you are in a better position to assist, or to knock him down. You do realize that, don't you, Renji?" Byakuya asked, meeting his eyes again.

"Hai, Taicho. I'll…I will…try…to be more help in Rikichi's training."

"And you will stop putting him down and laughing at his mistakes."

Renji almost fell over when Byakuya's hands released his shoulders. He took a breath and steadied himself.

"Hai, Taicho," he managed.

"That is a relief," Byakuya said, leaning back against the tree again.

The two were silent for several minutes, both staring up at the moon and stars, thinking wildly divergent thoughts. Finally, Renji stood.

"I'm kinda tired, Taicho. It was nice walking with you. But I think I'll be going back."

Byakuya looked up at him for a moment.

"Very well then, Abarai," he said, his voice and expression betraying nothing of what he was thinking, "I will be along soon. In case you are already sleeping when I return, I'll bid you good night."

"Good night, Taicho," Renji said, turning away with a relieved sigh.

He started back along the trail, stopping when he was out of Byakuya's sight and hearing, leaning against a sakura tree and groaning.

"Damn! What the fuck is wrong with me?"

He looked up at the moon that peeked through the treetops.

"I don't know what made me think that someone like him would ever…"

He stopped himself short of saying the words. Sighing deeply, he pulled away from the tree and followed the trail back to the manor. He crossed the garden, little more than a dark wraith in the misted stillness. He again sensed Tetsuya's gentle, but watchful presence, but the blue-eyed noble remained carefully out of sight as he turned toward Byakuya's room.

_I so hope I don't talk in my sleep tonight…_

He reached the bedroom and stepped inside. The moonlight fell across Byakuya's bed and Renji could almost see his taicho lying on his side, his face rested on the pillow, his eyes looking out the garden doors and up into the sky. He shook his head and forced himself to walk past the bed and into the attendant's recess.

"This is where you belong, Abarai," he muttered to himself, "not out there in that bed with him. You couldn't beat him in a fight and you won't conquer him this way, either. Just shut up and be content fighting at his side. You're lucky you even have that."

He picked up the dark blue yukata that waited on the bed, holding it up and studying it for a moment. It looked brand new and exactly his size. He blinked and shook his head, then left the recess and stepped into the bathroom. He set the yukata on a hook and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and watched in awe as water streamed out of multiple shower heads.

"I think about ten people could fit in here," he mused, making his way into the center of the shower.

The hot water rained down on all sides at once and Renji closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He had rarely felt so relaxed and comfortable.

_Oh, Taicho, between that garden, this shower and that wonderfully soft looking bed of yours, a guy could die from too much contentment…_

He breathed in deeply and sank slowly into a lovely fantasy world, a world where he was good enough, where Byakuya noticed more than just his shortcomings, where they were together walking through the garden, then retiring to this room and sharing the shower. He could imagine if he closed his eyes.

_He stood with his eyes closed beneath the hot spray…relaxing after a long day of training, meetings and paperwork. All was quiet, save for the fall of water onto his body and the shower floor. As he breathed in and then released the steam, the door opened and closed behind him. Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and sakura scented hair tickled his shoulder. One pale hand slid down his water-slicked chest and over his abdomen, continuing down and taking hold of his awakening erection. He moaned and leaned back against the noble's shoulder, his breathing growing deeper and more strained as Byakuya's hand pleasured him._

_"Ah…Bya, that feels so…good…"_

_The noble's mouth moved over his throat, covering the area in soft, wet kisses._

_"I can make you feel even better."_

_Renji felt his inflamed member twitch and begin to leak._

_"Would you like me to do that, Abarai?" the soft, seductive voice asked quietly._

_The redhead felt his legs weaken._

_"It gets…ah…better than this?" he panted, leaning heavily against his lover's wet, naked and wonderfully warm body._

_Byakuya's hardness touched him and Renji quivered. He felt Byakuya laugh softly against his skin._

_"Of course."_

_One moment, he was there, being held in those strong, demanding arms and the next, he was pushed back against the tiled wall and Byakuya was sliding down the length of his body, licking the water from his skin. Renji moaned as the noble's hands took hold of his thighs and a hot mouth wrapped around his blushing member. He wasn't sure what happened next. He felt that deliciously hot mouth begin to move, and his mind sank into oblivion. The noble's lips and tongue tormented his flesh and hard suction stole his breath away. He couldn't control himself anymore. The pleasure rose up in him and he had no choice but to let it explode out of him._

Renji returned to awareness just in time to bite back a howl of pleasure as hot seed erupted out of him and slid down his body to be washed away by the rush of water. His body hummed with pleasure and his breathing was heavy and disjointed. He fell back against the wall and slid down, letting the water wash over him. He took deep, slow breaths, slowly regaining his senses.

When he could move again, he stood and turned off the water, then stepped out into the steamy bathroom. He took his time drying off and then wrapped the dark blue yukata around him, tying it firmly at the waist. As he stepped out of the bathroom and into the dressing area, he froze.

Byakuya stood in the dressing area in nothing but a towel, his dark red yukata in his hand. He turned suddenly, realizing that Renji was there.

"Ah, you are finished. You look as though you enjoyed the shower," the noble said, looking into his eyes.

"Hai, arigato, Taicho. I enjoyed the shower."

It wasn't like he had never seen Byakuya in a towel, or even naked before. But he had to admit, he had never encountered the noble this way just after having a sexual fantasy about him. He took a breath and forced himself to walk past Byakuya and into the attendant's recess.

Good night, Taicho," he said, not daring to look at Byakuya again.

"Good night, Abarai," came the soft reply.

Renji sank down into the soft bed and turned so he could see the noble's moonlit bed. He listened to the sound of the shower and let it lull him toward sleep. He remained awake long enough to watch as Byakuya emerged from the bathroom, wearing the red yukata. He walked slowly to the bed, his eyes on the moonlit garden, then slipped beneath the covers and turned toward the open garden doors.

_Damn! I want to tell you…You're beautiful, Taicho…_

He closed his eyes and drifted off.

He wasn't sure what time it was, just that it was late as hell, when his Taicho's voice rose up out of the darkness and woke him. He couldn't understand the words, but he heard the panic and was across the room and kneeling on Byakuya's bed in a flash step. The noble sat straight up and his eyes were wide and sightless, his expression, one of shock and fear. Abandoning any semblance of self-preservation, he wrapped his arms around Byakuya and felt him shiver and catch his breath.

"Easy, Taicho," he said quietly, "It was just a nightmare."

The words had an instant calming effect on the noble and he settled against the redhead, taking slow breaths. His eyes closed and he drifted off again, never seeming to have come fully awake. Renji sat with his taicho leaned against him, sleeping peacefully again…and wondered what the hell he should do.

The moonlight fell across the bed and filled him with want. He ached to lower his lips and to taste Byakuya's…just once…just for a moment.

But Byakuya would kill him, and he would deserve it for taking advantage.

But Renji wasn't one to pass on a chance for something so powerful. And the chance might never come again…

He lowered his lips to the noble's and kissed him very lightly, just touching their lips together. His eyelids fluttered and a deeply pleasant feeling settled over him.

_Kami, I knew he would taste good! Damn! If I only had the courage…_

He met the sensuous lips one more time, then he gently eased Byakuya back down onto the bed. He fled quickly, taking his place in the attendant's recess, but unable to fall all of the way asleep for fear of giving himself away. He almost cried when Byakuya turned in his sleep and he had to spend hours looking at his taicho's beautiful sleeping face.

_Taicho…how can you be like this and not know what you're doing to me?_


	3. Love in Starlight

**Chapter 3: Love in starlight**

Byakuya settled down into his bed, lying on his side, facing the open garden doors and sinking into his soft pillow. He gave a small sigh of contentment at the sweet scent coming in from the gardens, the warm feeling in his stomach from the green tea and the play of the blue moonlight over his bed. Comforting too, was the close presence of his fukutaicho…although, all of the other times they had slept in such close proximity, it was on the battlefield…after facing down hollows all day. Then they were inclined to spend a while speaking in soft voices about the battle, expectations for the next day…or sometimes, when one or the other couldn't sleep, about the stars. Yes, Renji often had trouble falling asleep those nights and they had, more often than not, ended up talking about constellations and myths. Renji loved stories and having delved deeply into the library at Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya had many to share.

He hadn't realized the stories would be interesting to Renji…

But it seemed that his fukutaicho was often doing things that surprised him now. He was pleased, of course, that not only had Renji seemed overjoyed at the prospect of joining him at Kuchiki Manor for dinner, but that he had indicated a liking for his taicho's company in a non-work environment. He had thought that such a person would hardly find a noble's home life interesting at all. But the redhead had specifically pointed out liking to be with a more relaxed taicho…

And, for some reason, that left Byakuya with a warm feeling inside and a smile on his lips as he drifted off to sleep…

He lay dozing in his bed, the moonlight falling across his body and lighting it, as though he too, was simply one of those angelic, heavenly bodies in space, living out his time shining down on the three worlds and joining the ones around him in inspiring the giving of their hopes and dreams, their deepest wishes, spawning stories of heroes and villains. But no…he was just one among millions of stars…not different, not special. And truly, he wasn't a star at all, mere flesh and spirit, resting under the light he wished could shine out of him.

_He sighed softly and let himself fall into their light…_

_He wasn't certain how long he slept, but a weight sinking down on his bed woke him. The reiatsu seemed familiar and comforting…and he was so tired that he couldn't lift his head. He rested there quietly as a warm arm slipped around his waist and caught the end of his belt, pulling on it…freeing him. The hand lifted and brushed against his cheek and hair in askance, then touched his shoulder, asking without words for him to turn. He did so without hesitation._

_His eyes met the dark brown eyes of his fukutaicho, but instead of displaying the usual range of emotions, from boredom to irritation, from amusement to joy…these eyes held a hunger he had never seen in them before…a hunger that threatened to devour him._

"_Renji?" he whispered, his eyes going wide as the redhead's eyes gleamed and threatened to catch fire._

_Tanned hands cupped his face and Renji moved closer, closing in on him and sending warm shivers of confusion through him. One hand released him and traveled downward, pushing the light silk off of his shoulders and baring the pale flesh beneath. His expression went from hungry to ravenous. Byakuya shivered again and tried to pull away. The hand on his face remained where it was, while the other wrapped around him and pulled his body closer to Renji's. He could feel the heat of the redhead's flesh as it was lain against his. He swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath, but had it taken away again as Renji's mouth captured his and the redhead's body pushed his down. He parted his lips to object and a hot, eager tongue pushed between them, curling around his and keeping him from making a sound. The redhead's mouth ravaged his, the demanding tongue exploring every inch. And as his fukutaicho kissed him so forcefully, he felt the swell of heat against his thigh and the hardness pressed against him._

_His heart raced madly in his chest and he tried again to pull away, but the redhead moved with him, holding him down and breaking away from his mouth to treat him to a warm hail of kisses on his face and throat._

"_Renji…" he moaned, finding his voice at last, "Renji, you have to stop…It isn't…right…is…is it?"_

_The redhead pulled away and Byakuya almost groaned in pain at the sensation. The dark brown eyes met his, that same hunger in them as before._

"_Is it?" he asked, in a low, near growl, "Isn't it what we both want?"_

_Byakuya blinked, his eyes wide. But before he could talk himself into escaping, the strong, relentless body took his down again. He gasped as they touched each other, and Renji's hips moved against his. He tried again to speak, but that wonderfully warm mouth took his again and as his fukutaicho's body continued to move against his, he found he couldn't hold himself still anymore. He moved his own hips and moaned at the sudden rise in sensation, the swell of reiatsu, the weight of the feral eyes that met his and threatened to incinerate him then and there. A hand slid down his body, down in between the two men, sliding over chest and abdomen, stopping to tease his navel, then moving down again to touch his blushing nether parts._

"_Does it feel good, Taicho?" Renji asked, touching him as they continued to thrust against each other._

_He couldn't answer. He couldn't answer a question like that!_

_Renji stopped moving and met his eyes heatedly._

_Byakuya felt the breath leave his body and knew he couldn't say a thing for or against what was happening. Renji gave him a wicked grin, as though he knew what was happening inside the noble's mind without Byakuya saying a single word. His hand slid down lower, and kept moving beyond, pausing to pleasure him, then continuing to move and explore. Byakuya stiffened and pushed hard against the redhead's chest._

"_Renji…Renji, stop…"_

"_Shh…I promise you, it will feel good very soon. Relax, Taicho, I promise I won't hurt you."_

"_It isn't that. It's…that I…Renji, I can't…it isn't allowed…Renji…"_

_The redhead gave him a sweltering kiss and smiled down at him._

"_Byakuya, you and I both know neither one of us gives a shit what's allowed…"_

_Renji's questing finger touched his entrance and the noble froze, his eyes wide._

"_No…"_

_He realized suddenly that he was sitting up in bed and someone was holding him. This, it seemed, was still Renji, but this incarnation of his fukutaicho only held him to comfort him. He settled against that warm, safe other, the fiercer Renji still burning against his tired mind, tormenting him._

"_Easy Taicho," the gentler version of Renji said in a low, comforting voice, "It was just a nightmare."_

His body relaxed at the sound of that trusted voice and he felt himself drifting back to sleep…and as sleep overtook him, he found that the Renji in his dream had been replaced by the one he remembered…and the hard penetrating kisses he had felt had stopped, and were replaced with two very light, gentle brushings of their lips…then he was falling into sweet stillness again, with only the still fast beating of his heart and the sticky wetness on his thigh reminding him of the quickly fading nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke earlier than usual and felt as though he hadn't slept well at all. He shifted uncomfortably and sighed in annoyance, realizing what had happened as he slept. He tried to remember the dream and couldn't. He only felt the light, remaining tinge of pleasure, the feeling of having been sated recently. Hoping that Renji would remain asleep, he slipped out of bed and stepped into the dressing area. He grabbed another yukata and ducked into the bathroom to rinse off in the shower and slip into the clean yukata.

Upon returning to his bedroom, he found that Renji was awake and sitting up.

"Good morning, Taicho," he said, smiling sleepily.

Byakuya felt a moment of disquiet, but forced it away.

"Good morning, Renji."

He turned away and started toward the garden doors.

"It is still early," he said quietly, "You may sleep longer if you wish."

He heard Renji drop back onto the bed and felt an odd glimmer of disappointment. Shaking his head, he continued out into the garden and slowly walked the pathway, noting the brighter colors, the sweeter scent and feeling an unexpected feeling of loneliness. His eyes narrowed.

_What is wrong with me?_

He breathed in the cool, morning air and continued to walk. He was about halfway around when a voice rose up behind him.

"Mind if I join you, Taicho?"

Byakuya blinked and a pale hand rose to touch his lips. He was stunned at the fact that he was smiling. He calmed his features and turned, wearing a calm, quiet expression.

"Of course not, Renji," he answered, waiting as the redhead fell in beside him.

He wondered then at the retreat of the lonely feeling he had felt before.

Could it be that I actually wanted his company? What's happening? Could we really be growing closer?

There was a growing warmth between them, that was a given. But the mechanism of that warmth escaped him. He just knew that when Renji was next to him, it gave him a feeling of comfort…of contentedness.

And then a thought hit him so hard it stopped him in his tracks…

_Could I be longing for more than…this?_

"Taicho, are you okay?" Renji asked, concerned, "You look kinda pale. Are you feeling sick or something?"

Byakuya shook his head and started walking again.

"No, arigato, Renji. It is likely just the stress of the royal visit. The royal family will arrive tomorrow…and it seems to have upset the balance of my thoughts."

Renji smiled warmly and Byakuya felt the odd shiver pass through him.

"That's understandable. It's a lot of pressure."

He stepped closer and Byakuya stared at him questioningly.

"You look tense. You want me to help you relax? It's just something I learned in the Rukongai…I promise it won't hurt."

Relax, Taicho, I promise I won't hurt you…

"Ah…no, Renji, that will not be necessary. Come, the servants will have set out our meal."

Rikichi, it seemed, was already awake and sitting at the table with Tetsuya, Ichigo and Rukia. Byakuya sat down, meeting Rukia's eyes with a look of surprise.

"Rukia, I thought you would not be back until tomorrow."

Rukia smiled widely.

"Ukitake taicho said that I should return today to see what help I could be in preparations for the royal visit. And…I thought perhaps you could use an extra hand."

Byakuya nodded.

"Arigato, I am glad you returned early. I will thank Ukitake taicho when I see him next."

He turned his attention to the shinigami substitute.

"Greetings, Ichigo."

"Hey, Byakuya. Good to see you."

"I was not aware you would be visiting this morning," Byakuya said, glancing at Tetsuya.

"Your sotaicho informed me that the royal family had asked for the savior of Soul Society to be included in their visit," Tetsuya explained, a little flush rising on his face, "I will be happy to be company to him so that you can focus on the king's visit."

"Hmm," Byakuya acknowledged, frowning slightly, but offering no objection.

_Interesting._

_He seems to have captured Tetsuya's attention._

The servants arrived and set the meal out. The group ate at a leisurely pace, enjoying the last moments of calm before the descent of guests on the manor.

"Nii-sama" Rukia said, I don't remember the rooms here ever being full. Has the family ever had a gathering like this?"

"Hmm," said Byakuya, considering, "It was nearly full of guests for my father's funeral…and more recently, when I married Hisana. The marriage of a clan leader is a rather unwieldy occasion…although your sister did not seem to mind."

He blinked at the memory.

"She swayed a lot of minds that day. Not so many questioned my attraction to her after meeting her in person. She was…breathtaking."

Rukia was staring.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Well…it's just that…Byakuya, I think that's the most you've ever said about my sister at one time…except for when you first told me about her."

"Ah…I see."

They ate in silence for several minutes and Byakuya felt Renji's eyes on him. His eyes seemed tired and somewhat red.

"Renji," he said quietly, "Did you sleep all right? You look a bit worn."

"Oh…sorry, Taichou. It…everything was fine. It was just…I was so worked up from the excitement…I had trouble dropping off. You weren't sleeping so well, yourself."

"I don't think any of us will sleep well until this is over," commented Rikichi, breaking the tension between the two.

But the tension wasn't broken before Rukia's eyes traveled from Byakuya to Renji and back again…and something registered in her mind.

"Rikichi," she said suddenly, "would you like to take a walk?"

The third seat opened his mouth to answer, but Byakuya shook his head.

"We have to train this morning, and then Renji and Rikichi have work to do at the division. I have a meeting with the elders."

"Not even a short walk, Nii-sama?" she pleaded softly, "I want to hear all about Rikichi's promotion. We've hardly had a chance to talk at all!"

"Oh, very well, then. Go on," he said, dismissing them.

He stood and Renji stood with him.

"If you will excuse us, Tetsuya, Ichigo."

"Should I come to training with you?" Tetsuya asked.

"I thought we were going riding," Ichigo objected.

"It is fine," Byakuya assured them, "Tetsuya, if you don't mind taking Ikazuchi out as well as Arashi?"

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya turned his attention to the waiting redhead.

"So…training next," Renji said, "at the division?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"We'll use my training grounds here and then shower and go to work."

Renji shook his head, looking amused.

"Okay, Taicho…but I think you're going to wear out your skin, the way you wash so often. First last night…then this morning…and after training?"

"Is there anything wrong with being clean Abarai?" Byakuya said archly, "I wash anytime I am hot, sweaty or dirty."

"All right, all right," said Renji, smiling and stepping back, "Don't get offended…but Taicho, tell me something…how do you get hot, sweaty and dirty in bed at night?"

Byakuya gave him a seething glare and then flash stepped away. Renji stood for a moment, wondering how he had managed to offend the noble, then realization lit his features and he had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey Taicho!" he called after the noble, "Taicho, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…aw, hell, how am I supposed to dig myself out of this one!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke sat in his chair, resting his face on his palm and feeling incredibly bored. There was only so much that could be done day by day to prepare for his ascent to being made king of the three worlds. Some days, there was nothing to do but to wait.

Aizen Sousuke hated waiting.

He was bored with the desert.

Bored with the hollows.

Bored with manipulating his colleagues and watching their interactions.

"Sousuke…" said Gin from the doorway, "you look as though you are about ready to die from boredom. Can I offer you a reprieve?"

Aizen sighed.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Word from our operatives in the Seireitei. It seems that the annual cherry blossom viewing is drawing the royal family out again."

Aizen's eyes glimmered for a moment, then the interest faded.

"So? They come every year, Gin."

"Hmmm…and every year, we come up with a way to muddle things."

"It isn't actually muddling," Aizen said, an edge of annoyance in his voice, "Had the ones I sent been successful, I would already be in the palace, sipping fine wine with you. We wouldn't still be here…"

"Yes," agreed Gin, grinning, "but this year, the cherry blossom festival is being hosted by the Kuchiki clan. And not only that, they are being housed at Kuchiki Manor."

Aizen's eyes took on a more interested look.

"A challenge, but it could prove interesting."

"You have something in mind?" Gin asked.

"Maybe. Just perhaps…"


	4. The Fledgling Eagle

**Chapter 4: The Fledgling Eagle**

Renji took his time getting dressed and walked slowly in the direction the servants had indicated to find Byakuya's training ground. Though not as expansive as Kisuke's underground training area, this one boasted both in and outdoor arenas, a wide variety of weapons and a staff prepared to assist. Renji had never seen a nicer place to work out. Even being a place for training, there was still plenty of décor…not so much of the kind that indicated wealth, but more the kind that indicated a longing for focus and peace.

He heard swords crossing and spotted Byakuya and Rikichi engaging in sets of scripted sparring moves. And watching for several minutes, he had to admit, Rikichi moved pretty well with his weapon in hand. But that didn't mean shit in a battle. Moves were good, but skill and experience were better…

"Ah," Byakuya said, lowering his weapon and acknowledging Renji, "Why don't you step in, Renji. We were about to move on to unscripted sparring."

"Hai, Taicho," he said shortly, moving forward and drawing Zabimaru.

_Him again…_, the spirit in his weapon complained, _I feel like sleeping through this one._

"Yeah, shut up," muttered Renji, "and behave. I'm already in trouble with Taicho. I don't need you two making it worse."

Why don't you just tell the man you want to fuck the living daylights out of him and get busy? Why all of the drama? You want me to talk to Senbonzakura?

"Hell, no! I'll have to kill you!" he said, then realized that Byakuya and Rikichi were both staring at him and waiting.

"Well, Abarai," Byakuya said, his words thick with sarcasm, "If you're finished threatening our third seat, would you kindly take your stance?"

Rikichi took his place opposite Renji, looking pale and nervous…ironically, not at all how he had looked moments before, sparring with one of the deadliest swordsman in the three worlds. But…that had been scripted. This was different, and Renji was a different opponent, a much more unforgiving one, if truth be told.

"Any time you're ready, Rikichi," he told the youth.

He waited for only a half beat, then flash stepped and slashed. His weapon cut empty air and he felt Rikichi's counter coming in. He blocked it and moved into a series of swift attacks, designed to throw the youth off balance. To his surprise, Rikichi countered each as though he had completely expected them. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

He has been working with Rikichi…probably while I was in meetings…

And if it was true, he was in trouble. Byakuya knew every move he used and knew also that he had several favored combinations. Apparently, he had trained Rikichi to expect them. And for some reason, it made the anger rise inside him. He rallied and tried to change his strategy, but found himself put suddenly on the defensive as Rikichi took a breath and hammered him with a flurry of cuts and slashes.

It felt like fighting mini-Byakuya…and it pissed him off.

He used his strength to shatter the barrage of attacks and put the youth on defense. Rikichi danced back, carefully absorbing the shocks and Renji could feel him looking for an opening. He offered one just for the purpose of entrapping him. Rikichi slashed and found Renji's weapon twirling beneath his guard and taking his weapon out of his hand. Rikichi jumped backwards and fell, holding his hand close to his body.

Renji froze.

He hadn't actually meant to hurt the kid.

He felt Byakuya's eyes on him and forced himself to step forward and help Rikichi to his feet. The youth's face was still somewhat pale, but he forced the fear out of his eyes and gave Renji a small smile.

"That was…really good, Rikichi," he said softly, "and look…I'm sorry about catching your hand. I didn't mean it."

"Really," said Byakuya icily, "I don't think I've ever seen such sloppy swordsmanship from you, Abarai."

He turned on his heel and flash stepped away.

You should have just told him.

"Shut up," muttered Renji, trying hard to ignore the fact that Rikichi was staring at him again.

"Oh," said Rikichi, "D-don't worry, Abarai fukutaicho. It's very minor."

Renji shook his head.

"Come here, kid."

He took the youth's hand and studied it, then sent healing energy into the wound for several minutes. When the green light died, he released Rikichi's hand and gave him a forced smile.

"That better?" he asked, guilt raking him.

"It's fine, sir. I'm fine."

Renji nodded.

"All right. Get out of here. I'll see you at the division."

"Okay, sir…good bye!" Rikichi said, flash stepping in the direction Byakuya had gone.

Renji shook his head and walked slowly back to the noble's room, not really wanting to cross Byakuya's path when he seemed to have done so much to rile his taicho. And Byakuya's reaction had been odd. There was anger, yes…but there had been something else in his taicho's dark eyes. For just a moment, Renji was sure that he had seen hurt in the noble's eyes…disappointment. And for some reason, having Byakuya angry at him seemed far better than to have him be disappointed…or hurt.

What the fuck does he want anyway? If the kid hasn't got what it takes to stand up to our enemies on the battlefield, he shouldn't be there.

But knowing that his enemies were more powerful had never fazed Renji…not when he was out to protect someone. And Rikichi had once risked being thrown out of the squad to bring Hanataro to him after Byakuya had nearly killed him. And in the few battles in which Rikichi had fought alongside Byakuya, he had shown fierce pride in protecting his taicho.

Ah, so what if he isn't the strongest or the most powerful. Maybe Byakuya is right. Maybe I'm being too hard on him. I mean, his ability does seem to be in line with the other third seats. Why would I expect more of him than any other third seat?

He felt eyes looking at him and realized that he had walked into Byakuya's room just as the noble had stepped out of the shower.

"Well, are you coming in or are you leaving, Abarai?" Byakuya asked quietly.

He turned toward the shihakusho that hung next to the dressing area and dropped his towel, giving Renji a lovely view of the most perfect looking ass he'd seen in his entire life. It wasn't the first time he had seen Byakuya naked, but that didn't make him immune.

"I'm glad you caught me before I had to leave," the noble went on, blissfully unaware of the growing hardness beneath Renji's clothes, "I thought we should talk about what happened on the training field."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Taicho. I didn't mean to actually hurt the kid."

"I believe that," Byakuya said quietly, reaching for his hakama, "but I also know what I saw while you were fighting."

Shit, did it show? He could tell?

"Renji…I know that…we have done an exceptional job of leaving the past behind us. But what I saw when Rikichi began to use what I had taught him was not just old anger. It was fury. It was fury of a kind that I've only seen once in you. So, I need you to tell me, Renji. Are you still angry with me…about the way I failed to protect Rukia? Is that why?"

He was suddenly very aware of how close he had gotten to Byakuya. The noble stood just within reach, tantalizingly still bared to the waist, his damp hair loose and uncombed and the scent of cherry blossoms almost dizzying.

"Renji?"

"Yes, Taicho?" Renji said dumbly.

What did he say?

"I asked you if your behavior on the training field was because you were still angry about my failure to protect my sister…before."

"You…you thought I was still holding a grudge?" Renji asked, slowly regaining focus.

"Aren't you?" the noble asked softly, "I thought that perhaps it was that which was causing you to look down on Rikichi. I thought that maybe you were using him to strike back at me for what I did to you. Like I said, we never talked about it after. We just moved past it…quietly. But sometimes you have to talk about things or they won't be resolved. You do want them to be resolved, right, Renji? Because, if not, then…then, well it occurred to me that if you _were_ still angry and you made Rikichi look bad, you would ruin my reputation. You could, you know. We both know you could. A lot of people question why I made Rikichi third seat. Some say I've lost it. That is the least hurtful thing that's being said. One of the more painful is that I…have an interest in the boy…one that the Gotei 13 and just about everyone else would find shocking and repulsive. It isn't true."

"Hell Taicho, you don't even have to tell me that. I know it already. You would never do something like that."

"But it's being said, nonetheless," Byakuya said, his voice almost a whisper, "so I have to ask you. Are you part of this? Do you still hate me for what I did? Would you do something like this to hurt me? I don't think you would. I think that I know you. But, then, you hated me before and I didn't see it for the longest time."

He couldn't leave Byakuya thinking something like that, and he realized that he needed to set the record straight. He stood frozen, wishing he had the courage to…

_He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips lightly to the stunned noble's, then stepped back, looking into his dazed expression._

"_I don't hate you," he whispered, "I am in love with you. And I know it's crazy…and impossible. I get that it's wrong for me to feel that way for you. I'll understand if you want to throw me out of your room, and out of the squad, but I just can't let you go on thinking I hate you. I can't hate you. I've been in love with you for a really long time."_

_He turned and started across the room, intending to get out of there, to go back to the division, to stay as far away from Byakuya and the inevitable rejection as he could. There was no way that Byakuya would love him back…none. He'd been stupid to even think the man would._

_He got as far as the bed when he found himself taken off his feet so quickly that he didn't have time to draw breath. When he regained awareness, he was lying on his back with Byakuya spread out across his chest and the noble's mouth on his. It wasn't a hard kiss, but softer, searching…testing the waters. And looking up into those deep gray eyes, he had the feeling of watching a wild stag…standing and staring, sizing him up and trying to decide to fight or flee. He kissed back with equally gentle pressure, so incredibly thanking his lucky stars, but terrified that if he moved too quickly or said the wrong thing, the flighty noble would bolt and what he'd waited so long to experience would be over before it began._

_And he didn't want this to end…not ever. Byakuya's mouth was wonderfully soft…sweet…perfect. His body felt wonderful rested atop Renji's with the evidence of their attraction obvious where their bodies rested against each other._

"_Oh, kami, if you're going to kick me out or kill me, please just get it over with, Taicho. This is really killing me!"_

_And then, he realized he'd said the words out loud and that Byakuya was looking back at him with an expression that managed equal parts amusement and relief._

"Taicho," he said, his voice nearly breaking, "you're not…mad?"

_Byakuya yielded a very small smile._

"_Only that you took your frustrations out on our third seat."_

"_And that means?"_

_Byakuya met his eyes uncertainly._

"_I don't exactly know," he admitted, loosing Renji's hair from his hair tie and leaning forward to kiss him again._

_Renji could feel the Byakuya's hardness pressed against his…and the hard, fast cadence of their hearts._

_Byakuya took a breath._

_"I need to think about this. You understand…it's not just about how I feel. If it was, I could answer you now. As it is, I have to figure out how such a thing would work…if it is even possible._

"Renji?"

The noble's voice cracked across his mind, shattering the fantasy and bringing him back to harsh reality. Byakuya was still so very close…so much within and out of his reach. He wanted with all of his heart to be that reckless, to take that chance…but he couldn't. Not now. Not this way. He didn't know what way would be right, but he did know not to do things that might upset and fluster the noble when such important things were happening. So he did the only thing he could.

"I give you my word, Taicho. I do not hate you and I am not using Rikichi to make you look bad. So don't be worried about that."

"Then why…"

He placed two fingers very lightly on the noble's lips, stopping him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way and I promise you that it won't happen again."

He pulled his hand away and stepped back, very aware of the noble's guarded expression.

I was right to hold back. You couldn't love me…not now. Not like in that little fantasy. But maybe if we keep getting closer. Maybe someday.

He heard Byakuya catch his breath and looked up at the still half dressed noble.

"I'm late to the meeting with the elders…" he said, staring as if just a heartbeat from realizing.

Renji smiled.

"Kami, that's a first! I don't think you've ever been late anywhere."

He almost melted at the feel of his taicho's sweltering glare. He walked to the bathroom and went inside, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, his body pulsing with the attraction. He could hear the noble scurrying to finish dressing, then he flash stepped away.

Laughing to himself, he stepped into Byakuya's shower and let himself drift back into his fantasies. And as Byakuya bore the stiffness and formality of the meeting of the council of elders, his fukutaicho descended into those fantasies, imagining again, the feel of those pale lips taking his, the touch of those hands moving over his body and pleasuring him…and the sweet sound of Byakuya's voice in his ear, whispering the words that he would give anything to hear.

_"Renji…aishiteru yo…"_

He let a hand slide down his body and took hold of his swollen, aching arousal…and still dreaming of being held in the noble's arms, he relieved the stress of that longing by pleasuring himself until his mind disappeared into the dream and the heat of his release pulsed out of him.

"Byakuya," he whispered, very softly, "aishiteru yo."


	5. The Greeting

**Chapter 5: The Greeting**

"Look outside the carriage, Princess," said Noa as the delegation approached the entrance to Kuchiki Manor.

Hanakaji looked to her left and studied the long, wrought iron fencing that bounded the edge of the Kuchiki residence, following it to the gated entrance. Both gates were swung wide to make way for the royal entourage. From the gate to the inner courtyard, house staff and Kuchiki family members stood ready to receive them. Hanakaji leaned forward and studied the lines of uniformed staff, the presence of the white clad Royal Guardsman, the Squad Six officers dressed in black and the blue and black clad house security forces…all there to ensure their safety during the royal visit. At the head of them all stood the legendary shinigami she had always longed to see up close…and by his side the red haired fukutaicho who had shared his many adventures.

"What has caught your eye, my daughter?" asked the queen, following her gaze, "I don't think that I have ever seen you show so much interest in our outings."

She paused, her eyes following Princess Hanakaji's to the two shinigamis at the head of the receiving line. Her lips curved into a genuine smile.

"Ah, I see. The handsome Kuchiki Byakuya has caught your eye, ne?" she said softly.

She dared not tell her mother about the hours she had spent listening to Noa's tales, that her feelings for the raven haired taicho were more because she would like to have shared his adventures, than that she would have sought a place in his bed. The former would be unseemly, but the latter might actually ease the pressure they were placing on her to marry. She smiled and let her mother believe her to be infatuated. It was, she thought, much safer. And even if she did end up married to him, that would only give her the opportunity to have her own adventures at his side. It couldn't be a bad thing, all things considered. Byakuya was very, very handsome. She had always wondered what he would be like up close, what his voice would sound like, how it would feel for his hand to touch hers. Perhaps, she thought, she might be infatuated. But the thought left her feeling somewhat guilty. Because she knew that Byakuya had been in love once, that he had married a peasant, that she had died and, rumor had it, he had been devastated. She would never want to toy with a man's heart, especially not one that had already been broken. But the damage was done and her mother believed her to be infatuated, so she gritted her teeth and hoped she wouldn't come to regret what she had done.

"My lady, are you going to sit there daydreaming or will you be joining the rest of us for tea?" asked Noa, giggling at the dreamy look in her eyes.

The princess rose and followed her mother to the carriage door. Her mother stepped down and Hanakaji felt a very warm and soft hand touch hers as she stepped down. She looked up and found herself lost in a sea of deep, lovely gray eyes. They peeked out from beneath long strands of shining, silken black hair she would have known anywhere.

"Welcome to Kuchiki Manor, your highness," he said, just the touch of a smile rising on perfect lips.

"Arigato, I am pleased to accept your hospitality, Kuchiki taicho."

His eyes blinked and registered surprise. Likely, she realized, because she was royal and might have addressed him other than with his military designation. But as princess, she was allowed to choose her way of greeting him. And she chose to address Kuchiki Byakuya in the way she knew and adored him…as taicho of the sixth division.

Her eye fell next on the exotically handsome red-haired man that flanked him on his right.

"And you must be Abarai fukutaicho," she said, smiling, "I think it fitting to see you and Kuchiki taicho side by side. The two of you have shared many adventures, I hear."

A light blush rose on the redhead's cheeks and he bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, your highness, our duties keep my taicho and me quite busy."

"And who is this?" Hanakaji asked, gazing at the dark haired shinigami at Byakuya's side.

The youth's gentle brown eyes looked beautiful to her and his face blushed cutely as she looked at him.

"This is third seat, Rikichi," Byakuya said, motioning to the boy briefly, "He will be assisting with security."

"Welcome, your highness," Rikichi said, bowing.

Hanakaji found herself instantly entranced by the flutter of his hair, the chocolate brown eyes, the colored beads in his hair, the tattoo over his left eye…all were taken in and noticed in a sweeping glance.

"If your highnesses will come this way," Byakuya went on, "We will show you to your rooms."

Hanakaji tore her eyes away from the young officer and turned to follow her mother as Byakuya led them across the gardens.

"Truly," said her mother to Byakuya, "the things I have heard about the loveliness of your manor are no exaggeration. The gardens are especially enchanting. Who is responsible for them?"

"My father originally designed the lay of the gardens, and when I became clan leader, I followed his lead and made a few additions to the foundation he set."

"I think you have inherited his gift," the queen said, smiling, "I have heard of Soujun's gift for making things grow. I was saddened by his loss, but I see he is remembered well here."

Byakuya nodded.

"I have made a commitment to keeping something of who he was alive here," he said quietly.

"You have succeeded, Kuchiki Byakuya," the queen said, turning to look at her daughter, "Don't you agree, Hanakaji?"

The princess, torn from her thoughts, started at the sound of her name and bumped clumsily into Rikichi. She started to fall, but found herself caught by the youth and quickly set back upon her feet.

"My apologies, your highness," Rikichi said, flushing, "Please forgive my clumsiness."

Hanakaji found herself highly aware of her mother and Byakuya staring, Rikichi blushing and both Noa and Abarai Renji biting their lips to suppress a giggle.

"Oh," she said quickly, "it was my fault. I was…distracted."

She winced as her mother looked from Byakuya to her and her smile widened knowingly. She breathed a sigh of relief as the group turned and continued toward the rooms that had been prepared for them. Hanakaji was quiet as she walked, but more than once, her eyes strayed to the sixth division taichou and to the two officers who accompanied him.

Amazing…to see them up close and in person! He's just as I imagined. I wonder if he'll tell us about…

"Hanakaji, dear, are you all right?" the queen asked, following her gaze to Byakuya.

The sixth division taicho stood quietly, looking unruffled at her deep, hazed expression. She felt a blush creep onto her skin as his eyes returned to her mother.

"Well," said the queen, blinking slowly and studying Byakuya intently, "Let us be off. I am sure that if we delay any longer, we'll miss the afternoon tea."

Wordlessly, Byakuya turned and led them on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kami, did you see that, Noa?" Hanakaji asked excitedly, "He's just as I imagined him! He's so tall…and his eyes are so dark…and I could feel his power all around us!"

"Actually," said Noa, smiling, "I noticed the cute little exchange between you and that young officer…Rikichi."

"Oh," said the princess, blushing, "Well, that was just a clumsy moment. Besides, he's from the Rukongai, right? Mother would have fits if I even thought of it."

Still, the vision of those dark, friendly eyes and the cute beads in his hair danced around her mind…She forced the thought away and went back to hero worship.

"I can't wait until tea! Perhaps he'll tell us some stories of his adventures! I'd love to hear about…"

"Come now, Princess," said Noa, holding out a dress, "It's time to get out of those traveling clothes and into something suitable for tea."

"You have to change too," she told the servant girl, "I don't want you to miss a minute of this. This is going to be so much fun!"

"I agree," Noa laughed, her eyes sparkling as she helped Hanakaji into her dress.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Abarai," said Byakuya quietly, "your reiatsu seems quite riled, "Is there something wrong?"

Renji sighed heavily and looked into the mirror to make sure his uniform was in place and everything was perfect. His uniform was uncharacteristically spotless and had been refitted by Byakuya's own tailor. Every inch of him was spotless and all that was left was to tie up his hair. He started to lift it into its usual high ponytail, but caught his breath and froze as a soft hand stayed his and Byakuya appeared in front of him.

"Renji," Byakuya said, looking into his eyes, "If I may?"

"Huh? Oh…okay, Taicho…sure…" he muttered dizzily.

Byakuya took one of his own brushes and worked all of the tangles out so that his hair hung down in a satiny red curtain that looked as beautiful as Byakuya's own. He stood behind Renji and ran his graceful hands down the sides, separating his hair into three sections and carefully arranging with small braids running down each side of his head then joining together with the rest of his hair in a single long braid down the back. Renji watched wordlessly as the usual mess that it was was slowly transformed. When Byakuya finished, he leaned over Renji's shoulder and looked at his eyes in the mirror.

"Renji," he said softly, "I want you to view this in the manner it is offered, "It may look as though I'm trying to change things about you…"

"But it's just because the royal family is here," Renji answered, looking at his transformed self in the mirror, I understand, Taicho…and I'm not offended. As a matter of fact, this looks…amazing. Thanks. I'll try not to embarrass you."

Byakuya placed a staying hand on his arm, holding him there, in front of the mirror.

"You have your own way of being, " he said, blinking slowly, "and I would not change that."

"Not even if it transforms me from a frog to a prince?" Renji said, smiling.

"I don't see any prince," the noble said, releasing him and turning away.

"Hey!" Renji objected, "You know, I didn't come here to get all fixed up and made to look like this just to have you insult me!"

He stopped as Byakuya's narrowed warningly.

"Uh…sir. Look, I know we have to do some posturing. Taicho, I've sat back and watched you do it for years. It's just hoops we are made to jump through, right? These people will come and go, and when they leave, then things will go back to normal, right?"

"If you can call it that," Byakuya said, taking a last look in the mirror, "but that assumes that…well…it makes assumptions."

"Yeah, well, I'll be glad when it's over and we can go back to fighting hollows. They are less dangerous than so me of these people. I mean they're not bad or anything. But did you see the way the princess looked at you? If she was a hollow, I would have thought she would eat you alive, Taicho!"

"Really?" Byakuya muttered, reaching up to adjust the kenseiken, "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, she's got the hots for you, for sure. You'd better watch out. Oh, and her mom? The queen? She was eating it up! I mean, if she was my daughter and looking at an older man like that…"

"I beg your pardon!" Byakuya snapped, "You've no right to insult me like that!"

"Taicho, I'm sorry…I was just kidding. Besides," he said, smiling apologetically, "I didn't mean you are old. I just meant that she is young."

"Yes," Byakuya said softly, "young and royal, and about to be sent into marriage far before she is ready."

Renji noticed suddenly that the dark gray eyes had a sad look in them.

"Well, just as long as it's not to you, then everything will be fine," he chuckled softly.

Byakuya turned to look him squarely in the eyes.

"Renji, the noble houses are where the royal family turns when looking for suitors. It is a longstanding tradition. And it is not coincidence that their majesties chose my house to host their visit. You must understand, all nobles swear an oath of fealty to the king upon our eighteenth year."

Renji stared at him wide-eyed.

"You mean, just like that, they can…can make you marry one of them? Taicho, doesn't that mean that you would have to go and live in the royal realm? Leave Kuchiki Manor? Clan Leadership? Your position in the Gotei 13?"

"Well, our obedience to the king's dictates is not without its rewards. Life at court…a position in the Royal Guard…"

"But, what if that's not what you want?" Renji asked, pale faced, "I mean, Taicho, it sounds to me like…like you're barely better off than the ones out there serving your tea! It's buried beneath beautiful clothes, possessions, power and privilege, but all of that's just a cover. Don't you see it?"

Byakuya turned away, but stood frozen, facing away from him.

"I am not blind to the price of life as a noble, but I did not choose this, and neither can I walk away from it. It simply is the state of my life, the lay of my path. I can walk where I will within the boundaries, but there are some places that I am not permitted to go, and there are some places where I may not deviate."

He turned back to Renji with a calmer look in his eyes.

"Go now. You and Rikichi are on duty for the duration of the tea. I sent a detachment out to the waterfall area to examine a small oddity in the reiatsu around there. Come and let me know when that group returns."

He flash stepped to the door, then stopped and looked back.

"Arigato, Renji."

He looked as though he wanted to say more, but simply turned and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Truly, your home is lovely," the queen told Byakuya, smiling warmly, "and you are every bit the gracious host we expected of the Kuchiki family."

"Arigato, your majesty," Byakuya said, bowing, "It is a pleasure to have your company."

"Yes, well, as I am sure you know, it is no coincidence that your family was chosen to host this occasion this year. It is Hanakaji's eighteenth birthday soon and we wished to open a dialogue to discuss her future. We would like to offer her hand in marriage."

Byakuya nodded.

"There are several among our family who I believe you would find suitable to take the princess's hand," he assured her, "Simply let me know which you feel is best and I will inform him as to your wishes."

"Oh," said the queen, her smile widening, "I think I was not clear, Kuchiki taicho. We intend for our Hanakaji to marry you!"

Byakuya looked up in surprise and noticed suddenly that Renji's eyes were watching him very closely. And just as suddenly, he found himself unable to find the words to respond.


	6. The Tangled Web

**Chapter 6: The Tangled Web**

"I see you are speechless, Kuchiki taicho," the queen went on, moving forward to capture Byakuya's hand in hers, "and I understand your reaction. It has previously been understood we would not choose a clan leader to take into our family. It is important to keep strong blood within the noble houses to continue to provide worthy defenders of the crown. But it is also a time of great need for your power in the spirit dimension."

She sat down and Byakuya lowered himself into a chair beside her, his hand still held in hers. Byakuya stared in silence unable to think of a thing to say.

"Things that happen in the spirit dimension only reach the Seireitei if we inform your Sotaicho or our noble representatives, so you will not be aware."

She sighed and squeezed his hand gently, carefully considering her words.

"I know that I do not have to remind you of Aizen Sousuke's threats…and your Sotaicho will have informed you already that he has begun to test the strength of the dimension wall. And something that has not been revealed to your Soutaicho…and not even to our Hanakaji, is that on two occasions, there have been small breaches in the wall. The first was too small for anything to pass through…and whatever tried to enter was crushed as the wall repaired itself. However, on the second breach, someone did enter the spirit dimension. Usually, one such as that would be easy to detect, but we suspect that this intruder may have been protected by Aizen Sousuke's enchantment."

"Mother!" whispered Hanakaji in shock.

"I am sorry to have kept this from you, dear, but we were not wanting to worry you. So we doubled the guards on Fumio and you and watched carefully, but we were never able to capture the intruder. There is also no sign that the intruder ever left the spirit dimension. We have our guard up, and as yet, nothing overt has happened, but there have been a few odd 'accidents.'"

"What kind of accidents?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Well, on one occasion, a large thorn found its way under the saddle of Hanakaji's spirit steed."

"Oh Mother, that wasn't a big deal," the princess objected, "I have calmed a spooked horse before."

"…except that the thorn came from a bush not found in the spirit dimension. On another occasion, an unauthorized presence was sensed in the throne room, but by the time we arrived there, we could find nothing. But what made it clear that we had to act was when my husband's attendant died suddenly. We were very thorough in our analysis of his death, but could find no sign of how he died, except that he stopped breathing and his organs failed. There was no sign of how this was accomplished."

Hanakaji flinched as Noa's hand slipped into hers and she realized she had been holding her breath. The queen reached out and touched her hair gently.

"I'm sorry we kept the details from you. Perhaps it was a mistake."

"Oh, I understand. It's just…if I'd known, I don't think I would have been such a bother to my guards, always trying to sneak away from them to train."

"Well, You are aware now and I know you will use caution and remain close to your guards."

The queen looked back at Byakuya.

"You are a man who understands strategy, so you know what these things suggest, ne?"

Byakuya nodded.

"The pattern suggests that the ground is being tested for an attempt to kill the soul king. Whoever this is will continue small events that will lead up to the greater. However, this one that uses stealth so readily may first attempt to draw your attention by making an attempt on the heir or on your daughter…or perhaps you."

"This is why we have decided to revive an old tradition. You see, many years ago, the royal family went through a difficult time of upheaval. A demon hollow penetrated our defenses and attacked anyone who crossed its path. The royal guard did what they could, but special care had to be taken to protect the royal family. At that time, to protect the royal family, each family member was provided with an elite group of personal guards, who were specially trained to protect them. Also, during that time, his majesty issued a decree that all marriages be to nobles of exceptional power, to further protect their royal mates. This is why we are to bring you to the spirit dimension and to make you a part of our family. As Hanakaji's spouse, you would be with her most of the time and with your powers and knowledge, you will be able to successfully defend her from anyone who might try to do her harm."

Byakuya's face paled.

"Of course, I understand the actions you are taking," he said softly, "They do make sense…however…what of my clan? Am I to leave the leadership to a successor? It will take time to train…"

"You will, of course, retain the leadership of the Kuchiki Household. You will simply have farther to go when you are to meet with your elders. And when things are calmer, you will be able to make visits to Kuchiki Manor as well. You would be required to let your place in the sixth division pass to someone else."

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"I see," he said solemnly.

The queen gave him a look of understanding.

"You have worked hard to earn the respect and position you have," she acknowledged, "and I am sure that you will be equally accomplished as a royal protector and spouse. I do hope that you see the potential in this as well as the requirements."

"I do," Byakuya said, nodding in acceptance, "and as you have deemed this necessary, I will do as her majesty wishes."

He looked up at Hanakaji.

"I hope this is acceptable to you," he said softly, "I know that one so youthful would much prefer to fall in love on her own."

"Hanakaji is amenable, I think," said the queen, a bit sharply, "She understands that love is sometimes something that must be grown after marriage."

"Yes," said Byakuya, "of course."

"Well then," said the queen, "I think it would be lovely for the two of you to take a walk around the gardens together. You should get to know each other, since you are to be married."

"As you wish," Byakuya replied, standing and extending a hand toward Hanakaji. The girl stared up at him as though not quite believing, then extended a slender hand and rose.

"Shall I have our guards accompany you?" asked the queen.

"Mother, I would prefer to be accompanied by Noa and Kuchiki taicho's two subordinates. I am certain we will be safe enough and it would be good for Kuchiki taicho to enjoy the company of his subordinates while he can."

"That is not necessary," Byakuya said, glancing at Renji.

"I think Hanakaji is right. Go on then. Get to know each other a bit. We will make the announcement at dinner tonight. Will you have your staff summon the Kuchiki elders to join us?" the queen asked.

Byakuya nodded and sent his messenger flash stepping away. Then he led the princess away from the others and started down the garden pathway. Hanakaji's hand trembled slightly in Byakuya's and the noble could feel the sudden uncertainty as the weight of their engagement started to settle over her. He guided her to a bench in the shade and motioned the others away.

"My lady, you had no idea this was going to happen, did you?" he asked quietly.

Hanakaji shook her head.

"I want you to be honest with me. You can speak freely and I will keep your words in confidence. I would like you to tell me how you are feeling about this."

"Um, well, I always knew I would probably have an arranged marriage, but…"

She stopped and struggled for words. Byakuya waited patiently, still holding her hand lightly in his. Hanakaji felt jolts of panic looking into the noble's deep, gray eyes and feeling his hand touch hers. Her breath caught as her mind flashed on what their wedding night would be like, what it would be like to see this beautiful man dressed in just a yukata, then for him to remove it…and hers. Suddenly, she felt terrified.

_He isn't an unpleasant man…not at all. He is everything I dreamed that he would be._

But Hanakaji had always thought of Kuchiki Byakuya in a distant, hero-worshipping kind of way, never in a way that was sexual. She shivered, thinking that they would have to be together like that. She was sure that he would be gentle, but she wasn't ready to be with anyone that way.

"Have I done something to displease you?" Byakuya asked.

"No," Hanakaji stammered, "It's…It's just that…"

She stopped again, unable to say what she was thinking. Byakuya yielded her a heart-melting smile and released her hand.

"Would you like some time alone with your attendant? I did notice you seem quite comfortable with her. Perhaps she can soothe your nerves."

"N-no!" Hanakaji said, recovering herself as she considered how weak she must look, letting herself get so out of sorts over something that happened within royal and noble families every day, "I will be fine. I was just a bit tongue tied, Byakuya."

His name felt odd in her mouth. She had always thought of him as Kuchiki taicho and had always referred to him that way. But as they were to be married, she knew they should start to refer to each other by first names. She felt another soft jolt as he smiled at her again.

"I was taken by surprise as well, Hanakaji."

She wasn't sure she was going to be able to walk after hearing the legendary taicho say her name like that, but she forced herself to her feet and took his hand with greater confidence.

Renji stood nearby, his heart devastated as he watched Byakuya and Hanakaji walk around the garden. They were close enough that he could hear the sounds of their voices, but not close enough to make out the words. Still, the damage was done. He was going to marry this girl…she was barely more than a girl. And Renji was sure that he didn't want to be forced into marriage like that.

But who the fuck am I kidding? He's a noble. He belongs with his own kind…

But he couldn't stop thinking about the kisses he had stolen, the sweet taste of his lips, and the soft scent of cherry blossoms that hung in the air around him.

"Abarai fukutaicho," said Rikichi suddenly, "You're going to…"

"Not now," he muttered.

"But…"

"I said…" he gasped as the ground seemed to disappear and he found himself tumbling headfirst into the koi pond.

The shock of cold water was nothing compared to the cold look Byakuya gave him for being so clumsy. Renji shook off the hand Rikichi offered him and climbed to his feet, water running in streams down his body. Byakuya and Hanakaji continued walking, ignoring the sputtering, soaked fukutaicho as he shook out his hair and squeezed the water out of his uniform. He stalked away to Byakuya's room and undressed hurriedly in the dressing area. Not liking the slimy feeling the pond water left behind, he slipped into the shower and washed quickly, then stepped out into the dressing area and realized his other shihakusho was in the servant's recess. He crossed the room and went inside the recess. He picked up the shihakusho and started back, when the door opened and Byakuya walked in. The noble acted as though he didn't notice that Renji was standing naked in front of him. Of course, Renji told himself, Byakuya had seen him naked before, so it wasn't strange.

"Renji," Byakuya said, breaking him out of his reverie, "Are you all right? You look pale. Should I fetch a healer for you?"

"Ah," said Renji, realizing suddenly that, not only was he becoming erect, the shihakusho in his hand wasn't covering it.

He moved the material quickly to provide the necessary coverage.

"I'm fine. Look, I'm really sorry. I just…I was…"

He stopped, noticing the odd look in the noble's eyes. It wasn't just a sad look. It was nearly heartbreaking.

"I think we all received quite a shock. Neither Hanakaji nor I expected to be engaged today…and I know you and Rikichi were not prepared to hear that your taicho will be leaving."

"Taicho?" Renji said softly, "I don't mean to overstep, but, you looked more than surprised. You looked…unhappy."

The dark gray eyes took on a guarded look.

"I looked unhappy?" he repeated quietly, "I would say that I wasn't the only one. Renji, she was terrified. She may have had romantic notions about marrying, but it felt like it should be far off. She is not ready for this. And yet, there is no choice for either of us."

"There's…really no way out of this?" Renji asked, trying not to choke on the words.

His cheeks warmed as Byakuya's eyes looked as though they traveled down the length of his body.

"No, nothing short of a scandal or one of us dying would put a stop to this."

He sat down on the bed and Renji moved closer.

"Taicho, I wish I could do something to help you. It seems like we finally got past everything that made our lives so rough during Aizen's betrayal. I felt like things were going really well. And now, to think of having another taicho…well."

"You won't have another taicho, Renji," Byakuya said quietly.

"Huh?" the redhead said, his mind numb and uncooperative.

"I am recommending you to be promoted to the open taicho's position in our division. You have already passed every standard. I know they will accept. I already have the necessary number of taichos voicing their support. You deserve this, Renji. You…"

Renji followed the direction of his eyes and realized that he had dropped the shihakusho and his fully erect member was in plain sight and at eye level for Byakuya. The noble was trying hard not to notice, but wore a lovely blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry, taicho," Renji said, hastily picking up the uniform.

He fled into the dressing area and quickly donned his uniform, then returned to the bedroom. Byakuya still sat on the bed, his eyes looking down at the floor.

Shit, he looks like someone just stole his favorite koi out of that pond. What do I do? He knows he can't get out of this…

"I will be required to travel to the royal realm after the Cherry Blossom Viewing for introduction ceremonies prior to the wedding. I will have only a short time here after to put my affairs in order."

"But, I mean, it's not like you're moving right away, right?" Renji asked, "and even when you do go, they said you'd come back for council meetings. We could see each other then."

It hit him suddenly how desperate that sounded.

_And Taicho hasn't even said he would want to see me_…

"That would be a comfort, Renji. I feel like everything I know is about to disappear…like I might wake up tomorrow and find it all gone. And it won't be too many more days before that happens."

Renji sat down on the bed next to him, expecting Byakuya to glare at him, but the noble just sat next to him…close, but getting farther and farther out of reach by the minute.

"I wonder now," the noble whispered, "if it wasn't a mistake for me to have married for love when I married Hisana."

"Why?"

"Because, I know what it feels like to be in love. And I know I will never feel that with this girl…never. We may grow into affection, but I wanted more than that…and she deserves more."

Renji saw then, the slight tremor in his body, the vulnerability he never allowed anyone to see. It took everything in him not to grab the noble, force him down onto the bed and make love to him, then and there. Instead, he moved closer, overstepping all of their prior boundaries and slipping an arm around him.

"We all want that, Taicho," he said softly, "and it isn't fair that you have to give that up. No one should have to. Marriage should be for love…and everyone should be able to choose the one they want…everyone…even nobles."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya whispered, letting his weight fall against the redhead, "It means a great deal to me that you feel that way too."

"Why?" Renji laughed sadly, "I'm nobody, just a subordinate."

"No," Byakuya said quietly, "You are also my friend."


	7. In the Hay

**Chapter 7: In the Hay**

Hanakaji opened her eyes and found herself looking out the open garden doors into a lovely starlit sky she just couldn't enjoy. As much as it thrilled her to think that she would wake to mornings in this beautiful place much more often once she and Byakuya were married, she just couldn't suppress a shiver at thinking of him being with her sexually.

It certainly wasn't that he was not attractive. He was actually enchanting to look at, just like the 'Prince Charming' in the fairy tales she had been told as a child. But the idea of standing back to back with him and facing down hollows as Noa had described Byakuya and his vice captain doing in her stories was much more attractive…much less worrisome.

She sighed softly and climbed out of bed. Slipping on her shoes, she left her room and walked out into the gardens. Her eyes strayed upward to look at the moon, then back to the flowers that were touched with lovely moonlight. Her worries began to fade as she continued down the trail, heading towards the barn where Byakuya had taken her to show her the beautiful spirit steeds the Kuchiki family kept there.

She couldn't be upset at the thought of one of those steeds being her own. His engagement gift to her had been a tall bay mare with intelligent blue eyes and a black mane and tail. She smiled, remembering the silken feel of the horse's muzzle as she nuzzled the princess's hand. And riding the mare for the first time had been wonderful. Feeling the breeze lift her hair and the hard cadence of those sure hooves on the open ground. She had never felt so free before…

And so, unable to sleep, she imagined that a little bit more time with her horse would raise her spirits. She yawned and moved forward, blinking in the starlight and smiling as she thought of the pretty mare she was going to visit. The sudden appearance of a young shinigami in front of her, made her stop and gasp in surprise. The youth stepped back respectfully.

"Oh, your highness, it's you!" he said in a startled tone, "My apologies for frightening you!"

"Oh," she said, recovering herself as she recognized him as Byakuya's subordinate, "No problem, Rikichi-san, isn't it?"

"Ah…hai. I am Rikichi. But my lady, where are you going alone at night like this?" he asked.

"I…um…I couldn't sleep," she told him, "and I thought that I would go to the stables and see Kouu, my spirit steed and Tetsuya's Arashi."

"Oh, of course. But you should have asked for an escort."

"My apologies," said the princess, "I guess I wasn't thinking".

"No problem," the youth said, smiling, "I will escort you there and back, if that is acceptable."

Hanakaji nodded.

"That would be fine," she said, following him down the trail.

They moved forward on quiet feet, turning their heads to enjoy the fragrant flowers that lined the walkway. Hanakaji found herself stealing glances at the gentle-eyed officer as they walked together. She knew inside that it was wrong, considering she was to marry Byakuya, but she liked the way the soft breeze lifted his hair, and the way that it moved the beads in the hair near his ear.

"Are you enjoying your visit?" Rikichi asked, a light, nervous tremor in his voice.

"Yes," she said, smiling at the youth's shyness, "Byakuya has a lovely home here. I imagine I will want to spend a lot of time here, once we are married. Perhaps I will see you when I am here."

She bit her tongue and rolled her eyes at how it sounded, then stifled a giggle at the young officer's startled expression.

"Ah…" he stammered, "I would like that…I…I mean, that would be…nice."

He swallowed hard and kept walking, but Hanakaji didn't miss the soft blush on his cheeks that showed up in the moonlight. The princess shook her head and kept walking, figuring that the best way to deal with the awkwardness was to move on. She gave a soft sigh of relief as they reached the stable and slipped inside.

"There you are," she said, holding out her hand and feeding a lump of sugar to the sweet-faced mare, "I am glad to see you again, too, Kouu."

She looked back at Rikichi, who was standing near the door and watching as she visited with her mount.

"These horses are the most beautiful in the three worlds," she commented.

"And the Kuchiki family works hard to care for them and to maintain their numbers," Rikichi added, patting Arashi's neck as Tetsuya's stallion, nuzzled his cheek.

"I can tell that Kouu appreciates the effort. She is very affectionate."

"She enjoys the company of young women," Rikichi said.

He paused for a moment.

"I know that because I help Kuchiki taicho with their training sometimes."

"You help to train the spirit steeds?" the princess asked, wide-eyed, "It must be wonderful!"

Rikichi's smile warmed her to her toes…

"It _is_ a lot of fun. They have their own way of communicating. And once you learn to understand them, you and Kouu will form an even stronger bond."

"Rikichi-san," said Hanakaji, looking up at Kouu, "Will you show me?"

"Oh, of course!" the youth said, beckoning her closer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke up and sighed unhappily, still thinking of how sad Byakuya had looked earlier. The noble had been unusually quiet ever since, and had only said a few words to Renji before falling into a troubled sleep. He sighed and turned uncomfortably, making Renji shake his head and turn to look at him, before slowly returning his eyes to look at the stars outside the door.

Restlessness brought Renji to his feet and sent him out into the gardens…and as he stood, gazing up at the moon and stars, he heard voices ahead of him on the trail. He followed the sound and spotted Rikichi walking ahead of him on the trail with the princess beside him. He was sure there was something wrong with Byakuya's fiancé walking around the grounds at night and alone with a male officer.

So he moved closer, thinking to keep an eye on the two.

As he watched, the princess said something and pointed in the direction of the stables, then continued walking with the youth. Shaking his head and wondering if Rikichi knew what kind of trouble he could cause if the wrong person saw him, Renji followed along behind, making sure no one was anywhere around.

_I'm surprised Tetsuya didn't see them. I guess he's gone to bed._

Even though he was still a little miffed at the way Byakuya had been favoring the Rikichi lately, he didn't really want him to get into trouble.

The two walked into the stable and Renji took up a position outside, listening to their voices and watching to make sure they were not found there alone like that. As he looked up into the sky again, he thought back to his conversation with Byakuya, and for some reason he couldn't fathom, a piece of the conversation repeated in his mind.

"_There's…really no way out of this?" _

"_No, nothing short of a scandal or one of us dying would put a stop to this."_

"Huh…a scandal…" he whispered, glancing at the open stable door.

He bit his lip, thinking for a moment, then stepping forward on slightly guilty feet, he approached the door. The two were standing next to the tall bay mare that Byakuya had given the princess as an engagement gift. Their hands almost touched several times as they seemed to interact with the mare, and they were smiling at each other.

"A…scandal…" Renji repeated.

I can't…

_It would be really shitty for me to do something like that to Rikichi._

_But, I mean, it's not like he would get into that much trouble. Sure, Taicho might be pretty pissed off at him, but he'd probably be thankful if he ended up not having to marry the princess. And Rikichi is just a kid. They'll go easier on him because he is young…_

_Yeah…_

He still felt a sharp twinge of self-loathing as he waited until the two had their backs to the open door and swung it shut, locking it with a strong kido spell. He was careful to mask the reiatsu and to flash step away before he was detected. He swallowed hard as he heard their exclamations of dismay, and hurried back along the trail to Byakuya's room. He stepped back inside and made his way silently to the attendant's recess, his heart in his throat as he laid down on the bed and tried to slow the fast beating of his heart.

"Renji?"

He jumped at the sound of the noble's voice.

Damn! I am so dead!

"Erm…hai, Taicho. What is it?"

"Did you hear something?"

"Ah…no…no, I haven't heard a thing."

"Oh, very well. Good night, then."

"Good night, Taicho."

Oh…oh, if he figures it out…

_Shit…_

_Maybe I should go back, but…but it's already too late. They know the door is locked, and if I go back, I'll look guiltier…shit…shit, shit, shit!_

What the hell was I thinking?

He laid awake for a long time after, listening for some sign that the two had escaped or had been discovered, but all he heard were the sweet night sounds and the sound of the koi splashing in the pond in the gardens.

I am a rat…a big fat stinking rat…no doubt about it. And Kuchiki taicho is not stupid. He's going to know. Kami, I hope he kills me quickly…

He didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep, but he finally did drift off, only to find himself trapped in guilt ridden dreams.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh!" cried Rikichi as the stable door slammed shut, "No!"

He flash stepped to the door and tried to open it as Hanakaji turned to observe him.

"It's not locked, is it?" she asked.

"Ah…oh…" moaned Rikichi, "It is locked! Oh, I am going to be in major trouble!"

"Why would you be in trouble?" the princess asked, blinking, "You found me wandering alone at night and you protected me."

"Yes, but instead of immediately escorting you back to your room or notifying your guards…"

"You did as I told you to," the princess finished, "You didn't do a thing wrong, Rikichi-san."

"But…but we are…trapped in here! And when we are found…alone…in here, they will…I will…"

"Do not worry," the princess reassured him, "I won't let them punish you. You haven't done a thing wrong."

Rikichi didn't look to the princess as though he was convinced, but he stopped his sputtering and sat down near her, watching as she petted Kouu and spoke to her in low, calm tones.

"You're…really good with her," the youth said, trying to get his mind off of the fact that they were locked in, probably for the night, "Do you have horses at the palace?"

"Some," she answered, "but they are not so fine as these, and only the Kishu ride them."

"The Kishu?" Rikichi asked.

"They are the king's cavalry…the riders. They are masters of the spirit steeds. I always rather wanted to be one. You know, Tetsuya will one day be trained to be a member."

"Really? I didn't know. So, you are in training?" asked Rikichi.

Hanakaji lowered her eyes.

"No, actually."

"Why not?" the youth asked.

"Well," said the girl, "First of all, the riders are a part of the military, but since I have no zanpakuto, I am not allowed to be in the military."

"You have no zanpakuto?" mused Rikichi, "But, I sense your power. How could you be as powerful as you are and not have a zanpakuto?"

Hanakaji gave him a sad smile.

"My parents will not remove the seal that prevents it from manifesting. They were worried that having a zanpakuto might make me too likely to stray from my duties as a princess."

"Oh," said Rikichi, "I'm so sorry."

"Well, I guess I can't miss it too much, never having felt a connection with a zanpakuto."

Rikichi glanced down at his own weapon.

"I can't imagine being without Hiwashi. He is a part of my own soul."

His face flushed as he saw the sudden pain in the princess's eyes.

"I am sorry, your highness. That was really insensitive of me. I just…I don't understand how anyone could be made to live separate from their zanpakuto."

"It's all right, Rikichi," Hanakaji said softly, "You didn't mean any harm and I didn't take offense. But we should really try to get out of here."

Rikichi moved to the doors again.

"Well, I hate to do any damage, but it will be reparable, so I'll try working it open with my zanpakuto. Maybe I can get it to open without destroying it entirely, and without attracting the attention of the other guards."

He worked quietly at the door, while Hanakaji watched. After some time, the youth stepped back wearily.

"I can't seem to get it," he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe I could give it a try," the princess offered, reaching out and taking the zanpakuto from the startled boy's hand.

As her hand closed around the hilt, Hiwashi flared brightly and Rikichi's eagle emerged and turned to hover in the air in front of the staring princess. As the two watched in stunned silence, the eagle moved closer to Hanakaji and gave a soft, questioning screech. The princess smiled and reached out to touch the eagle's feathery head. The eagle bowed his head, and as the princess's hand touched it, light exploded around them.

Hanakaji gasped as golden light wrapped around her and she felt the presence of someone else in the stable with them. She felt something in her hand and turned her head to look, catching her breath in surprise as she found herself holding a lovely, slender blade with a royal blue wrapped hilt.

"Oh!" she whispered in a stunned voice, "Oh, how did this happen?"

"I don't know," Rikichi mused, "but it looks like you have a zanpakuto now."

He studied the weapon quietly for a moment.

"Did it speak to you?" he asked.

"I think so," the girl said, gazing at the blade with shining eyes, "I think she said that her name is Shirotaka. I saw her in my mind. She is a white hawk."

"It sounds beautiful," Rikichi said, staring at the blade and the young woman who held it.

He shook his head to clear it.

"Well, I hope there's no trouble over that, but we should really keep trying to get out of here."

Rikichi returned to the doors and worked at them for some time after. Hanakaji watched until her eyelids grew heavy and she started to drift off. Finally, Rikichi noticed that the princess was shivering slightly, and gave up working on the door to go and sit next to her to keep her warm. He tried to stay awake, but eventually drifted off to sleep with her head rested lightly on his shoulder.


End file.
